


Ocean's 11 (More Like Seven)

by stardustlings (kas2umi)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Magicians, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-20 02:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11911578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kas2umi/pseuds/stardustlings
Summary: Yugyeom and Youngjae are on the brink of war in the broke-ass Fillory and Mark has a plan. Jackson just really hopes Jinyoung would stop the lunatic escapades inside his head.





	Ocean's 11 (More Like Seven)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chanyeolanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanyeolanda/gifts).
  * Inspired by [accio short, bright and handsome](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3305102) by [chanyeolanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanyeolanda/pseuds/chanyeolanda). 



> __  
>  **(a short note for chanyeolanda)**   
>    
>  _i've enjoyed reading 'accio short, bright and handsome' a lot... i am a huge sucker for the hp!verse even though i am a complete disaster in writing it. so i decided to take my chances and beam them to themagicians!au which is also another guilty pleasure of mine. i hope i did your work justice and that i didn't deviate too much from the main plot and character relationships! i hope you'll enjoy it as much as i've enjoyed writing it ♡_

 

 

Mark, as Jackson had feared, was not quite the sharpest tool in the shed. Given that they've known each other for years now, certain situations (like the one they've gotten themselves into at the moment, for example) still managed to render him speechless.

“I don't think we have other options,“ Mark kept biting his fingernail. “As a matter of fact, _this_ isn't an option either because having an option would mean we get to choose. We don't have such luxury this time.”

Jackson couldn't help but agree with the logic behind the act they were planning on doing but not with the sanity it should bear. It was his fault. Well, at least a good portion of it was. Leaving Fillory in the hands of those two proved to not have been the brightest idea in the world but with all the _issues_ he had strangling his neck, it seemed like it couldn't get too out of hand. Which was exactly what happened.

With the Wellspring nearing the moisture level of the Sahara desert and the Lorians marching towards the Fillorian land, they've gotten pretty damn desperate. As in _‘we need to rob a bank’_ desperate.

“Did Youngjae implant this silly idea in your head? I can almost hear him saying _‘We're broke as hell and i kinda don't want to work and it would take eons to earn enough money to help the Fillorians so let's just rob a bank, a magical bank’_ ” With a sigh of desperation he sat down.

Mark forced a cough. “He might've said something similar, but-” He silenced Jackson before the other could say something along the line _‘I knew it!’_ “It's not like we don't need the money for the other _thing_."

That _thing_ being Im Jaebum losing his freaking Shade.

- 

 One thing more dangerous than robbing a bank in broad daylight was robbing a bank protected with shit-load of magical wards, in broad daylight. It was common knowledge that even mundane banks had wards all around them, just in case a magician or two decided to have some fun. But if the look on Mark's face was anything to go by - everything was taken into account.

"BamBam has no chances of teleporting from inside the vault or he'll, as my source said, disintegrate and vanish forever. Apparently, we're not the first bunch attempting this so let's just take his word for it. Okay?" As if just having read the weather forecast, Mark faced BamBam whose face resembled _The Scream_ by Munch.

"Okay!? You are bat-shit crazy. There is no way in hell I am going inside if it means I can't use my abilities. No way."

Youngjae flicked a stray lock of hair from his forehead. "Sacrifice, darling. All for the greater good." Yugyeom nodded his head in approval of Youngjae's words and smiled sympathetically at BamBam. "You can do it! We will lift up the wards for 10 minutes, disarm the guards inside, and you go in and out - piece of cake."

Jackson pat his back, leaving his palm to rest on the shoulder. "Don't worry, we've prepared for it. Trust me, okay?" BamBam cried out with a long sigh. "Okay, okay! I'll do it. Fuck."

Mark smiled at him. "It's for a good cause, remember? Jaebum needs us."

_'Jaebum.'_

Jackson tried to ignore the constant chatting inside his head, but it was futile. The _Niffin_ was growing stronger each passing hour and it was just a matter of days before he'd be forced to give up control. He tried to convince himself that everything would turn out to be great, that everything would go back the way it was - the way they were only a month before.

Mark was scribbling down some spells with Youngjae, while BamBam and Yugyeom were going over the plan one more time. Jaebum was locked inside the Brakebills - forced to face his own self without the _Shade_. And Jinyoung - well that was novel of its own.

_'What freaking novel you sentimental idiot!'_

Jackson visibly flinched at the voice and Mark stared at him, worry evident on his face. "You ok?"

"I'm fine," he forced a smile. "My ear is ringing, it's just bugging me."

Mark let out a laugh to which the voice shouted once again. _'Look at him, all worried about you. Pathetic.'_

Jackson wondered how did they end up in this situation. Fillory to be destroyed by it's own Kings, Jaebum a stone-cold emotionless shell and Park Jinyoung _Niffin'_ out and getting entrapped inside the tattoo on his back. It was a mess - a mess that was slowly becoming too much to handle.

Not to forget the high probability of them dying (more like literally vanishing) while trying to steal $1 million in gold bars.

What could possibly go wrong?

-

"Fuck!" Mark was gasping for air as Yugyeom held onto BamBam, his legs almost giving out. "Why is that shit so heavily guarded??"

The alley from across the bank was the place the heist began and now, for the third time, the place where they were trying to tweak the plan and go back inside once again. Unexpectedly (after the second attempt someone screamed _'It was not unexpected you idiots!'_ ) the vault had some extra security in the form of a bad-ass magician and heavily enchanted armor. Which, of course, resulted in them failing one by one and coming back to the start - Mark's time-loop working perfectly so far. The bad thing being they only had one last attempt which BamBam put into words as _'If your ass gets hit again this time, you are dead. D-E-A-D Youngjae, do you understand me?!'_

Jinyoung was laughing and it rang through Jackson's head, barely able to contain himself from snapping out loud.

"Get to your senses, we need to get it right this time." The magicians gathered, forming a circle and Mark began explaining the way things needed to play out this time. Jackson was trying to focus but the constant _'I can help, let's make a deal'_ inside his head made it a bit hard - not to say impossible. With the announcement that they have five minutes left until show-time he fished out the phone from his jacket and walked further into the alley; a lame attempt to mask his 'inner-dialogue' as a phone call.

"Jinyoung you need to stop. Our lives are at line here and all you do is shout and laugh maniacally and it's making my head spin. Please stop." Jackson rubbed his face in annoyance. Jinyoung's voice laughed in response and the Niffin could feel Jackson's body getting hotter in anger.

 _'Stop? No can do darling. I will scream and talk until you give up and decide to let me take control over us. Isn't this fun? Perhaps I will chant the wrong spell as you try to do the right one and - '_ Jackson cursed under his breath.

"Why the hell are you being this way? They are your friends, our friends! Please, just stop for half an hour until everything is done. I'm begging you."

_'Are you going to let me out of that back of yours? 'Cause I'm not gonna stop. Not ever. And sooner or later when they notice something is wrong with you, guess what institution we'll become permanent residents of? Bingo, baby.'_

Jackson let out a sigh of defeat, and this time spoke in a soft voice. "I know you're not like this, we were never like this, please just-"

_'Oh, wow, all of a sudden you’re the world’s foremost expert on all things me? Based on what? Our garbage fire of a relationship that ended with Mark’s dick in your mouth?'_

Jackson knew a simple _‘I’m sorry, okay?’_ nor _‘It was a not our fault, we were drunk on the experimental aphrodisiac potion BamBam and Yugyeom made’_ was not going to make things better especially when the real Jinyoung, _his_ Jinyoung was not there next to him; the Niffin being the lunatic version of the man's true self.

“I watched you die,” He choked out. “I guess it makes us even.”

It was silent for the first time in a while.

-

"So it was all for nothing?" Yugyeom had never sounded so defeated. Mark kept his head low, eyes fixated onto ground - he felt more than responsible. The bank heist, while not being the brightest of his ideas, was successful - if an unconscious BamBam and $1 million in gold bars paid for a failed soul-revival ritual could be counted as such. Apparently, Jaebum's Shadow has been gone for too long that a simple spell-work could not bring it back with a broken _'No refunds!'_ shouted after them as they exited the butcher's shop.

The only good thing (as Youngjae so kindly pointed out) being they now had a decent sum of money to keep Fillory going for a month, just enough time to figure out how to cure the freaking Wellspring.

Jackson sat in silence - complete silence.

"Is BamBam going to be okay? "

Mark couldn't tell who was it that asked the question. "He will. I don't think it's anything serious. Jackson's spell must have knocked him out."

"That's right!" Yugyeom pointed at Jackson. "How did you know what spell-work to use? I didn't know you knew such things. It looked more like stuff Jinyoung was-"

At the mention of his name, the Niffin laughed and Jackson's body stiffened visibly. Mark shot a pointed look Yugyeom's way to which the magician mouthed a confused _'what'_ before the realization dawned upon him.

"I'm sorry I just-" Jackson cut him off.

"It's okay. I'm not gonna get mad at people for talking about him." Standing up Jackson looked at BamBam one more time and couldn't help the sigh that escaped his lips. "I'm going to sleep. Call me when he wakes up."

Mark reached for his hand as Jackson passed him by but decided against it. "Yeah, go rest."

He felt guilty, probably as much as Jackson did.

-

 _'Will you tell them?'_ Jinyoung was surprisingly calm which Jackson figured had something to do with him agreeing to give the Niffin control for few hours a day in exchange for the spell that helped him get BamBam out of the vault.

"About what?" His forearms felt heavy against the eyelids - he couldn't fall asleep.

_'About me. You. Me being inside that tattoo on your back.'_

"No Jinyoung, I won't. " And how could he? Not until he found a way to make it all okay once again.

 _'Then,'_   Jackson could feel the Niffin bubbling in glee. _'I guess it's just you and me baby.'_

 _Just like the old times_ , Jackson couldn't help but think before sleep finally overcame his body.

 _'Just like the old times'_ , Jinyoung echoed.

-

**Author's Note:**

> for those of you knowledgeable about The Magicians, i apologize for any inconsistencies and mistakes! during the writing process of this little piece i had my many firsts, including the fandom to write for and i must say it was a pleasurable experience! i hope the readers will enjoy themselves and leave encouraging comments on the many awesome works this year's ficmix will bring! ☆


End file.
